Fuel on the fire.
by NeoReaper0
Summary: Marle gets kidnapped. Chrono gets po'ed. Magus is looking like he did it all. You figure it out... A few twist and turns. Please read!
1. Dreams

**Um…yes…I'd just like to say that even though I wished I owned Chrono Trigger I don't. Unfortunately, the best RPG maker in the world (well except if you buy RPG MAKER by AgeTEC and call yourself the best, because, I, am of course, the best RPG maker!! You heard me damnit. I, yes me, am the best. Kidding, I stink, its hard, but I highly recommend it to everyone) but anyways, Square Soft (Square) owns it and Akira Toriyama owns the kick-ass art work If you sue me you'll get nothing, nothing at all. I just play in a band and have a little job.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreams  
  
Crono suddenly awoke from his hellish nightmare, sodden with sweat on every inch of his flesh. He had only been married to Marle, Princess Nadia to the royal family, for a little over a month. He had been having these nightmares for most of that month, excluding his honeymoon, the pleasurable 5 day trip to Medina and the beaches near it, and of course, the most enjoyable day ever, his wedding. Since he was married to a royal member of the crown of Guardia, he got a free home, the castle, which was of course more roomy than his small home in Truce Village. He could no longer fill his face fast and furiously as usual, he had to show good manners. The day after the wedding the maid for Crono fitted his head and placed a crown embedded with small jewels on it.  
  
Since he had started getting sleep after his honeymoon he had this same nightmare each and every night. His nightmare consisted of a dark and gloomy man with his face and most of his body embedded in shadow, chasing a crying Marle, instantly waking Crono up to make sure Marle was still there. She always was, but this never stopped the nightmares. Crono found himself constantly waking Marle up by hugging her frantically and chanting to himself "It's just a dream, a harmless nightmare, but none the less, a dream."  
  
This day as we woke up he turned over towards Marle and grabbed her tighter then usual and kissed her cheeks, forehead, nose, then her lips. Marle woke up and kissed back then pulled away. "Sweety, what's wrong, tell me please?."  
  
Crono looked down at her and then away and sighed, not wanting to tell her quite yet. He forced himself to tell her though. With a small look of embarrassment, and a greater look of seriousness, he said quietly, "A nightmare, a simple nightmare, of you getting kidnapped."  
  
"Awwwww sweety, don't worry, I'm still here. Anyways, I can take care of myself and I'm sure you can protect me if need be."  
  
Crono bashfully nodded and sighed. Marle looked up at him and giggled, pulling him down to her and nuzzling his nose in the contour of his neck, chin, and chest and playfully kissed her neck. Crono smirked and grabbed her butt playfully, while she squealed somewhat and kissed more sloppily.  
  
Just at that time, a maid came to the door and knocked on it loudly. "Breakfast, 10 minutes, wash up you two kids." The maid walked away giggling and Marle looked at Crono.  
  
"Looks like we'll continue later, now lets get showered." Crono whined a little but decided she was right and followed her to the bathing room. Crono took off his sleep wear at the same time as Marle took off hers. Crono walked under a bucket beside her and held her against him, flesh to flesh, and pulling a chord, dumping a bucket of lukewarm water on the two of them. Hurriedly they rubbed soap and shampoo on to each others skin and hair before the water completely evaporated then walked to the other side of the room and stood under the bucket. Crono pulled the chord again, dumping lukewarm water upon them one more, brushing all the soap and shampoo off.  
  
The couple dried each other off with a towel and threw their nice breakfast clothing on.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Not much for a start, but I was rushed. I do assure you this is a very long fic though so don't worry if you like this. Flame or whatever you like, just respond to my story so I can write more with a reason to do it.** 


	2. Anguish

**Not mine, don't sue, if you do, then I have 2 pieces of lent and a button.**  
  
Crono held his right arm tight around her waist the whole time they walked down the long corridor. Marle lazily rested her head against his right shoulder sighing and smiling. Crono looked down at her and got a big goofy grin, looking at his love resting against him. `Thank God for me wanting to adventure so much...I never would have met Marle if I hadn't' he thought to himself.  
  
Finally down the corridor and stares, and into the dining room, the couple was greeted with full hearted hellos and waves. Crono pulled out Marle's chair, letting her sit down, and then pushed it back under for her. Crono stepped over to the right a little, then sat on his seat beside her.  
  
The maids brought out a dainty plate of eggs and sausage for Marle, and a hefty plate of waffles, eggs, sausage, and bacon for Crono. Crono eagerly took all his food down in a few quick fork full bites, while Marle took her time eating properly. All the while, Crono watched Marle eating her food, after he finished.  
  
After watching for around 30 minutes (8 plates and 3 cups of juice for Crono, 2 plates and 1 cup of juice for Marle), Crono stood up and put away the dishes, taking the maids job. He hustled back to Marle and locked his arm with hers as they took off towards the gardens.  
  
"Crono sweety, remember when we first met?"  
  
Crono looked at her and nodded.  
  
"I'm glad we met, but I wish they wouldn't have thought you kidnapped me, they almost took off your head..."  
  
Crono nodded again and said "At least they let you come with us....after I broke out, knocked out a few guards...and beat the shit out of the dragon tank."  
  
Marle giggled and sat on the bench in the garden. Crono got on his knees infront of her and looked up at her. "You have beautiful eyes, and a beautiful face, and a beautiful body." Marle smiled and put a hand down his shirt and rubbed over his muscled chest.  
  
"Your such a sweetheart Crono!" Crono smiled and stood. He noticed something was missing and walked over to the other side of the garden with Marle watching from her sitting place. He bent over and picked up a white rose and looked back.  
  
That's when he saw the dark figure from his dreams coming towards Marle fast. "Oh my fucking GOD." he thought instantly, "It's MAGUS, that Bastard! HE IS GOING TO DIE!"  
  
"MARLE LOOK..." Crono screamed, only to be cut off by the tranquilizer dart that pierced the flesh of the right side of his neck. Crono hit the ground hard, face first, sliding to a stop. He looked up as Marle was spinning around to see Magus throw the net over her. Crono stood groggily as the Net entrapped Marle in its woven boundaries. He started to run at Magus as two cloaked men, as tall as Magus, who's faces where completely shadowed so he could not tell who they where, stepped infront of him and both punched with their right fists. Both fists connected Crono square in the cheeks, causing him to fly back into a bush. Once again he rose as Magus snapped his fingers, causing Marle, himself, and his two helpers to vanish.  
  
"Fu....ck....you.....Mag....us...I...will...get....you..." Crono stammered, under the effect of the tranq deeply embedded in his neck. Crono's head dropped with a thud, his head bouncing once, then stopping, as Crono fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Four hours later Crono had not risen. Everyone was worried in the Guardia castle because they had not seen the two, Crono and Marle, since breakfast, and sent the guards looking for them. Ten minutes later, two of the guards came back hurriedly and reported to the king that "Crono was found M'lord, your daughter, on the other hand, could not be found sire, but I do believe we must help Lord Crono." The guards ran out to the garden, the king following in toe behind them. The King of Guardia looked down at his son-in-law and ordered the guards to take him to the infirmary immediately.  
  
On the table, with family and friends around him, Crono came around slowly. He murmured "Marle...kidnapped...Magus...I'll...get him."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY SON?!?!?!?! KIDNAPPED?!?!?! MY BABY?!?!?!?! I'LL SEND THE GUARDS TO ACCOMPANY YOU TO SAVE HER!!!!!!!"  
  
"No...please don't... I'll do it alone..." Crono rolled off the table and took the bandage off his neck. He ran to his room with all the speed he could muster. He ran in and packed his travel bag and threw on all of his old fighting gear. His bag consisted of healing items, tents, and money. He was packing light for this expedition. There was no real need to go heavy. His money could pave the way for him if nothing else, besides he was going to do most of his talking with the edges of his blade. Crono grabbed his katana and sheath and hooked it on his belt with his bag. "And now....Magus...your mine to kill and only mine. YOU HEAR THAT MAGUS?! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!"  
  
Crono ran outside of the castle like a blazing comet, busting through a crowd of people rudely and hurriedly. The only thing he could think about was how much he wanted Marle back and how bad he wanted to kill Magus, the one he thought WAS a friend. What a bastard. How bad he wanted Marle back was immeasurable, his want would be too large to be measured anywhere on Earth.  
  
**Ok, tell me what you think and review!! E-mail me sometime with something like character names or ideas for my next fic. Thanks. ^.^** 


	3. Magus, Time to Die!!!

**Disclaimer: Shut up. I hate this freaking disclaimer thing. THIS STORY IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!! But the game on the other hand is not..... . Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Nat, yes, that's right, Nat. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. In the words of the great Ryan, Moooooha, or in my words, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH BAAAAAAHHHHHHH BAAAAAAAAAAH MEOW WOOF MEOW WOOF. Yes, I am a little insane....so....your problem?**  
  
Crono sat in the Epochs cockpit and strapped himself in fast and seriously. He brought the dial up and flipped it over to 600 A.D. to pay his little friend Magus a visit that he'd never forget and wouldn't like at the least.  
  
The Epoch started blazing around the planet low to the ground at over light speed, but the effects in the cockpit are minimal. The cockpits superb design allowed the g forces in the cockpit to be the same as if it was standing still. After passing by around 2 times, the Epoch blasted off into the time space continuum, leaving behind a flash of light. After a second of traveling, the Epoch appeared over Guardia Castle, circa 600 A.D. Stifling the now forming tears appearing in his eyes he flew to the right and at a small angle towards Magus's castle, which he had reclaimed.  
  
Crono landed, the intensity and anger raging through his eyes, making it appear as if his green eyes where caught on fire. He unfastened himself and leaped out of the cockpit, landing hard on his feet on the ground beside the Epoch. Letting the tears flow, and growling, he walked up to the large castle gate, which automatically opened since it knew him. Crono bounded inside of the castle, jerking his katana out of its sheath and running madly up to the steps. He stepped into the transportation pad that warped him into Ozzie's first trap room. Suddenly he felt a bit of nostalgia from his friends and he being there to fight Magus. This time he was going to KILL Magus, then rescue his wife. Oh how bad he wanted to kill Magus right now could not be measured by words. He'd give anything to kill Magus and have his wife back. Running across the room he went to Ozzie's next room. "GOD THIS IS SO ANNOYING HAVING TO RUN THIS SHIT!" He climbed up one of the walls up to the ceiling and  
with a cyclone attack, cut a huge hole in the ceiling. He climbed up through the hole and looked around. Groaning he realized he was in Ozzie's last trap room. "Damn this shit man, there are too many frigging rooms in this castle, oh well though, almost to my destination." Thinking for a second, and realizing that Magus may know of his intentions, he scratched around with his katana as he walked to check for traps. Crono looked around to see if anything was on the walls that could trigger a trap. He saw what looked like a cord and slashed hard, sending a blade of energy to cut it into. The cord was cut but nothing happened. "Jesus Crono, your too cautious. Your going to do something bad and make this place fall on you."  
  
"Yes, you might, and that would be a bad thing for both of us." Crono looked quickly towards the voice that had said that only to see Magus staring at him from above.  
  
"DAMN YOU BASTARD!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY MARLE!!!!!!" Crono lunged at Magus furiously fast, slashing down-left at him. Crono grazed across Magus's chest and stomach, making a scratch.  
  
Magus looked down at the little bit of blood coming from his wound. "What the hell Crono?!?! I didn't take Marle! I haven't even been there lately! When was she taken Crono?!?!"  
  
The pissed off Crono looked up at Magus, "ELABORATE PLOY, TRY TO TRICK THE YOUNGER MAN.!.!" Crono jumped again but this time Magus pulled his scythe out and parried.  
  
"WHOA WHOA WHOA Crono! I SWEAR I DID NOT TAKE YOUR DAMN WIFE! WHY WOULD I?! You guys are my friends!"  
  
"Nice try wife-napper! You lie pitifully!" Crono slashed madly and continuously at Magus. Un-relentlessly, he skimmed Magus a few times, tearing his cloak off and his shirt up, but Magus dodged the majority of the onslaught. Crono stopped to catch his breath and figured it out, it was an imposter of some sort. "If it wasn't you, then who could it have been?"  
  
Magus looked at him awkwardly. "So now you believe me..." Magus dropped to the ground and looked at him straight on, exhaustedly. "Could it possibly be the only man...err...creature that has hatred toward me?"  
  
"And who would that be?" asked Crono intensely.  
  
So what is this dastardly fiend that has impostered Magus? What does he want? How is his capturing Magus going to serve his purposes? ALL THIS AND MORE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE TYPING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. No one likes the Heroes do they?

**Disclaimer: Read all the rest of the disclaimers and you'll figure it out.**  
  
"Ozzie the VIII could be the bastard culprit who did this, but, unfortunately, I am not sure Crono."  
  
Crono nodded and muttered "Follow me." Obeying, Magus followed him as Crono dashed out of the window and slid down the roof on his feet. The wind blew both of their hair hard and straight up. Crono and Magus simultaneously flew off the roof landing infront of the Epoch on there faces. "Son of a ..."  
  
"BITCH," Magus interrupted. Crono looked at Magus and shrugged. They both stood and Crono opened the cockpit and stepped into the Pilot's seat. Magus walked up to it and climbed in the co-pilot's seat. Magus looked at him and spoke up. "Crono, before we go on, my question to you is simply: Do you swear us allies and no fights between us on this venture we are embarking on?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose, we're allies, no fighting." Crono pulled up the time dial once again and turned it to 1000 AD. Instantly they started to fly around the planet at past light speed and after a revolution or so, they blasted off, and soon they where in 1000 AD over Ozzie the VIII's new fortress. Crono started to growl as he looked for a place to land, aiming the tip of the nose straight at the top of Ozzie's fortress. Flying straight at it, just about 10 feet from hitting, Crono steered the Epoch straight up and right flying towards the closest covering. Once he found a spot to hide in a small patch of brush he gently set her down and opened the canopy. Crono and Magus both leaped out and Crono closed the canopy. Crono and Magus sneaked around to the front of the Epoch and hid behind the bushes, sitting down. "Listen Magus, I'm going after Marle, my guess is, she is in the dungeon."  
  
"Alright Crono, I'm going after Ozzie."  
  
"Right, but no matter what, Marle is getting out of here. If I die I want you to rescue Marle and get her out of here."  
  
"Right...You won't die Crono." Magus flew up some and levitated over the guards onto the castle roof, the very top one and dropped down a level. Magus disappeared into the window.  
  
Crono checked to make sure Magus was in before hiding his katana under his tunic and pants and running headfirst into the group of guards conferring outside of the fortress. Crono started punching madly, knocking the first 3 guards unconscious then stopped. The guards other three comrades restrained Crono, Crono not fighting back, and started carrying him to the dungeon. Crono grinned inwardly, this was all falling into plan. As soon as they reached the stairs to the dungeons 3 more guards appeared, two helping to restrain, and the third walked up behind him and elbowed him in the base of the skull just hard enough to knock him out. Well...that wasn't planned.  
  
Crono awoke with his head elevated, and cold shaking hands holding him. He opened his eyes to see Marle looking down at him, she had a torn dress, mussed hair, and broken heels. "Well nice to see your alive honey." Marle greeted.  
  
"No thanks to the guards..." Crono rubbed the back of his head groaning, feeling the pain. He checked to make sure there were no guards near and looked at Marle and smirked. He flashed his katana do her and smiled more. Just then a group of around eight guards brought Magus up to the cell and opened it, throwing Magus on Crono.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH KIDNAPPER!!!!!!"  
  
"Stop stop stop stop stop Marle! He didn't kidnap you, it was some imposter. Trust me, it was."  
  
Marle looked and nodded and then Crono looked towards Magus. "Could you...perhaps....take your elbow off...its hurting..."  
  
Magus took his elbow off of his privates and apologized. "Sorry Crono, that'll ruin a man."  
  
"What happened to you, why are you in here Magus, what happened to the whole, oh, I don't know, KILLING OZZIE?!" Crono asked annoyed at the recent turn of events.  
  
"Well...first something went wrong and I was drained of all my MP and since you have all the stuff I couldn't help myself. Next I had several clones sent after me. I took out one but one snuck up behind me and knocked me out. Sucks..."  
  
"No shit." Crono looked up to see the guards holding up cross bows pointed to their heads. "Well...this sucks...this really sucks. This isn't really going to plan...I think I'll...add a little to the plan." Crono flipped up to his feet and pulled out his katana looking at the guards. "Bring it on fat-asses." Suddenly a volley of arrows where shot at Crono at high speeds. Crono zapped them all down with a lightening blast. The biggest guard then cast LOCK ALL on the three, therefore, eliminating their use of magic or techs. "You guys just suck today." Crono ran across the bars making a wide sweeping slash at all of them. The guards all laughed Crono smirked. Suddenly a big slash across the bars appeared and a red line appeared through all of the guards. The gashes all squirted blood madly as their torsos slid of their legs and plopped on the floor, moving around like fish out of water. The guards glowed red and disappeared, instantly rewarding Crono, Marle, and Magus with  
experience and tech points. The party then got their tech skills and magic back for winning the battle.  
  
Marle smiled and leaped up and hugged Crono and kissed his cheek. "Good job Crono, I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too, now watch out." Crono held his blade out infront of him and leaped up and started spinning madly, doing a cyclone attack, repeatedly slashing the bars. Crono stopped spinning and dropped onto his feet and looked at the bars, which all shattered into millions of pieces and dropped to the ground. "And then there was freedom."  
  
"Good work boy." Magus nodded to Crono.  
  
"Thanks Crono for saving me!" Marle hugged Crono again and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Your welcome, it's what I do. Now lets go get Ozzie!" Crono dashed out of cell with Marle and Magus close behind, in single file. Crono was the first to round the corner and see the first clone he was to face. The clone saw Crono and pulled out its sword. Crono dashed, slashing at the clone, with the clone easily parrying.  
  
"Crono, I never said they where easy to fight now did I. Be fast." Magus warned Crono.  
  
Crono nodded and slashed again, the clone parrying again. This time though, when Crono was parried he just pushed the blade in, pushing it through the clones gut. Crono twisted his blade and pulled it free from the green goop spraying monster. The clone glowed red and then exploded, disappearing into eternal nothingness that was un-curable. Crono smirked and ran up the staircase out of the dungeon, the other two party members following behind him. "Magus, where is your weapon?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know, but I think it's in the room next to us."  
  
"Alright." Crono through Magus an Elixir and Marle one also. Crono took his own and all three drank them, instantly being re-energized. Crono sheathed his katana and took off his green over-shirt. He ripped it into two equally sized pieces and walked over to Marle who was looking ruffed up from running. Crono placed her on the ground and took off her heals and threw them away. He tied the scraps around her feet so she had a more comfortable thing to run in.  
  
"Thanks Crono."  
  
Crono nodded and walked into the next room, where he found Magus's weapon and several other weapons, and another blasted clone. "Oh fawk this man." Crono slashed at the clone, but as the clone parried, Crono fired off a Luminaire, devastating the clone and causing him to explode on impact. "Damn assholes, I don't have the time for these punks." Crono grabbed Magus's scythe, and tossed it to Magus.  
  
"Thanks Crono."  
  
"Yea yea, your welcome. Now people, stop saying thanks!"  
  
[1]Tell me how you like this!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:NeoReaper0@msn.com 


End file.
